Letters to be Found
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Harry was cleaning out the attic for his Aunt Petunia...but while doing so he found a trunk belonging to his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to be Found**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**AN:** Captain of Pride of Portree Season 2 for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition...Harry is in the summer before second year.

_Character:_ Severus Snape _Action: _Brooding

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

**~.~**

**Chapter 1**

**~.~**

'Sigh~! Cleaning the attic sucks!' Harry thought as he dusted around the moved boxes in the attic. Aunt Petunia said he had to finish this before dinner, or he wouldn't get any. He grumbled at the thought.

"Why can't Dudley do it? It's because he's precious…the fat whale…" Harry kept mumbling under his breath of how it sucked to do the chores and how Dudley was only getting fatter sitting on his tail-free behind, at that thought he smirked. The attic didn't seem that big, but it felt huge once the he started cleaning. It was _very_ dusty, like Aunt Petunia _deliberately_ let it get dirty during the school year just to have Harry clean it…he wondered why?

Harry was almost done, he just had the corner left then he could go back to his room and relax. Maybe Aunt Petunia would let him get in a quick shower before dinner? Harry smiled to himself and picked up the pace. Once he got to the corner he frowned. The last piece wasn't a box like the rest of the attic, but a trunk…that looked a bit like his for school. Confused, he knelt next to the trunk to discern who it belonged to, obviously not Aunt Petunia, she wouldn't have anything this old to her name, and definitely wouldn't use it for Dudley or Uncle Vernon either.

So who did it belong to…?

Harry looked it over but it was very old and _very_ dusty, he could see a bit of metal above the lock…it looked like there was an engraving on it, so he scrubbed it with his sleeve to reveal the letters… _L.E._

Harry thought… _L.E._ Could that be…?

"Mum…?" Harry whispered. He couldn't believe that this was his mother's trunk for Hogwarts. It couldn't be because Aunt Petunia would have thrown it away…wouldn't she have?

That was the winning question, but no one else had those initials, so it must have been his mothers. Harry was just about to open it when he heard his aunt call for him.

"I'm finishing up Aunt Petunia! I'll be down in a few minutes!" Harry called back. He hungrily stared at the trunk and quickly hefted it to his room to look through after dinner.

Harry couldn't rush through dinner because it would seem suspicious, but Harry _really_ wanted to leave as fast as he could…dinner couldn't finish fast enough! But once he finished at a good enough time, even with Dudley taking his food (not that he minded), he vanished into his room.

Once he shut the door to his room he looked at the old trunk longingly. Finally! _Finally_ he would know more about his mother, something he _dreamed_ of since he was a small boy. He slowly walked to the trunk a little apprehensive now, and once he reached the trunk he softly fell to his knees. His hands were shaking a bit as they reached the lock…then…

The trunk was open…

Inside the trunk were some old textbooks, a few robes, quills and ink…but then he saw them. It looked like hand-written journals, very well worn, but with love. He sorted through them all and started with the earliest one, dated from 1967.

Harry slowly opened the journal and started reading the first page…

**~.~**

_January 30__th__, 1967_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi~! My name is Lily Evans. I just got you for my seventh birthday! My mum said it was important for every girl to have something to write in. So now I have you! Isn't that great! I'm going to tell you everything! From my adventures, to my favorite color and food and games and EVERYTHING! So I'm going to do a list of a bit about myself, it seems like a good idea. So here goes:_

_Name: Lily Evans_

_Birthday: January 30__th__, 1960_

_Current Age: 7 Years Old_

_Hair Color: Dark Red_

_Eye Color: Bright Green_

_Extra: Freckles_

_Favorite Color: Emerald Green_

_Favorite Food: Dumplings_

_Favorite Dessert: Chocolate Pudding_

_Favorite Game: Adventure_

_Umm…That's all I can think of right now. But when I think of more I'll tell you! You'll be my very best friend that will keep all my secrets! :) I gotta go, so I'll write to you later~!_

_Night,_

_Lily_

**~.~**

Harry couldn't believe it! It really was his mother's Hogwarts trunk! It was just so…before Harry could compose himself, a tear slowly fell down his cheek. Harry was so overwhelmed with emotion, he just started tearing a bit. But…he smiled down at the pages of the diary, because he would know _exactly_ everything about his mother without someone censoring it for him, or changing the story, because he had proof (in his own mother's handwriting) about her life. He was just so happy! He wiped away his tears and continued reading the diary, but he still had a small smile as he read.

**~.~**

_March 3__rd__, 1967_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today something odd happened! It was really cool, but also kinda weird…I don't know what happened, it was just, one minute everything was fine then a light bulb broke into pieces! I don't know if I did it or not. I was in a fight with Tuney (that's my sister, her names Petunia) and then the bulb just shattered! O.o Weird or what? But wouldn't it be really really cool if I have telekinetic powers or something?! I could just move stuff and everything~! :D_

_Well, I just wanted to tell you that before I had to go! _

_So bye!_

_Lily_

**~.~**

Harry laughed behind his hands at the diary entry to keep it muffled. He just found it too funny that his mum thought she had telekinetic powers. He could just imagine her trying to move something with her mind before he had another fit of laughter behind his hands. He didn't dare laugh out loud, he didn't want his relatives thinking he was having fun. Merlin forbid he had an ounce of happiness in his life! Once his laughter subsided, he continued on in his reading.

**~.~**

_November 17__th__, 1967_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Tuney's birthday. She turned nine today. Mum got her the new tea set and pretty pink dress with matching shoes she's been asking for. Booooorrriiinngggg…She wants to have tea parties with her friends. I think it's not fun. I like to have adventures for fun! It's the best, although I wish I had someone to share it with…Anyways, me and mum made a chocolate cake with light pink frosting (Tuney's favorite color) and white flowers. It was really girly, but Tuney loved it. I was so happy! I gave Tuney a homemade gift, it took me forever to make it. And she was in awe that I did something like that for her! I made her a matching necklace and bracelet. Mum and Dad bought me the stuff to put it together~! :) I'm glad she liked it!_

_Hmm…that's all I have to say for now._

_Laters,_

_Lily_

**~.~**

Try as he might, Harry couldn't picture a happy and smiling Aunt Petunia. He was just perplexed that she could be something other than spiteful… 'I wonder when she starts hating mum?' Harry thought before looking back to the diary.

**~.~**

_April 1__st__, 1968_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what today is! Go on, guess!_

_It's April Fool's Day! And you know what that means…that's right~! Pranking! XD Isn't that awesome or what?! A whole day dedicated to pranks, and guess who I pranked! :3 That's right, Tuney! I filled a whole bucket of glitter and right after she walked through a door to her tea party, I pulled the string and the bucket dumped the glitter on her. She was so shocked, but she looked so pretty and glittery and shiny and I got in sooooo much trouble for it._

_Hehe…Yes I got grounded, but come on! Who wouldn't make someone glow like a disco ball?! Anyways, I have to put you away because part of my punishment is going to bed earlier (it sucks!). :( _

_Night,_

_Lily_

**~.~**

This time Harry had to stuff his face into a pillow because he was laughing so hard his hands couldn't muffle his sounds. His mum was into pranks and liked to pull them on Aunt Petunia! No wonder she hated my mum! Got to give her some props though, glitter in a bucket...human disco ball…he just couldn't stop snickering at the thought.

**~.~**

_August 27__th__, 1968_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was sooooo hot today! I could barely move in the heat…I thought I was going to die! And the lemonade tasted soooooooooo good! It felt like a party in my mouth from the icy coldness of it and I loved it~! :) And once I finished the lemonade I decided to play with the hose because it was so hot! The water was hot at first but got super cold! It was freezing but great because of the heat! Tuney wouldn't come out and play, she just laid on the couch with a fan pointed at her face! I told her that the water would be good for her, but she didn't want to get dirty. Hmph…she really doesn't like playing outside unless it's a tea party or something…I don't know how she doesn't get sick of tea when she drinks it practically 24/7. Erg…and all she and her friends talk about are boys and girly things and dressing up…geez, thinking about it gives me the willies! Yikes!_

_Anyways, I'm really tired from playing out in the hot sun all day, so I'm gonna get some shut eye!_

_Night,_

_Lily_

**~.~**

'Seriously?' Harry thought, 'It's like Aunt Petunia never changed…all she did now was have tea parties.' Harry shuddered, 'Mum's right, it does give you the willies just thinking about it. I'm glad mum's not like Aunt Petunia, that would be quite creepy.' He then gasped, 'She probably would've called me horrible nicknames like Aunt Petunia does for Dudley…'

"Okay…I need to stop that train of thought before I barf…" Harry murmured, his face a tinge of green.

**~.~**

_February 14__th__, 1969_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Valentine's Day! Oh~! Dad gave mum a dozen roses, half were red and half were white. They are so pretty~! Dad even told mum a poem when he gave them to her…they were so cute! Even Tuney agreed with me (and our relationship is a little strained right now because of the telekinesis happening a lot). So anyways, mum blushed and gave dad a kiss…it was kinda gross. I don't know why adults kiss and make noises in the bedroom…it's weird. I don't know if I ever want to do that with anyone…especially a boy. They are great to have as friends, but the kissing is…hmm…I think I want to stop talking about this for now._

_I forgot what else I was going to say…So I'll just tuck in and maybe I'll remember after I've slept._

_Night,_

_Lily_

**~.~**

Harry snickered and just thought his mum was too funny, thinking boys were icky in the girlfriend/boyfriend sense. He thought girls matured faster than boys, he guessed it wasn't in his mum's case. Harry shook his head, his mum was the greatest person in the world, he wished he could've known her longer than he had. Harry sighed. 'It would've been nice to be able to talk to her about stuff…' Harry thought morosely before he shook himself of that state and continued on through the diary.

**~.~**

_July 12__th__, 1969_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what?! I'm a WITCH! That's sooooooo much cooler than being telekinetic, you can do so much more like potions and charms and transfiguration and practically anything~! Oh, I didn't tell you how I knew I was a witch._

_Well, I met a boy, his name is Severus Snape. He's my age with black hair and dark black eyes. He's very shy but he's really smart! AND he likes to have adventures! Adventures! Now I have someone to play with all the time! Isn't that great?!_

_But Tuney had to ruin our good mood when she came and called us 'freaks'…I don't like that word and when she said it, Sev started brooding! Brooding! It was horrible, I don't know how Tuney could be so mean. It took me a while but I finally did get Sev out of his brooding state before we started to play. It was the best day ever (minus the Tuney part), but otherwise, it was perfect! I can't wait for tomorrow to play with Sev again!_

_Night,_

_Lily_

**~.~**

Harry was in shock. He couldn't believe that Snape…Greasy Dungeon Bat Snape was friends with his mum! It was astounding! And Snape even brooded at that age! Harry just shook his head at this new revelation…

He just couldn't wrap his head around their friendship so he continued reading his mother's diary (and other diaries of later years) to figure out how they continued their friendship and how it broke off. He was _very_ interested and _very_ curious.

**~.~**

**A/N: Please read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters to be Found**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' - Thoughts

**~.~**

**Chapter 2**

**~.~**

Harry wanted to continue reading last night but he had to be up early to cook and clean for Aunt Petunia. So he carefully put the diaries away till he could read them later. It wasn't until after lunch time could he continue reading.

**~.~**

_July 20th, 1969_

_Dear Diary,_

_I totally forgot to tell you more about my new friend! Okay, so here's a list about him (it's the same topics I used for mine)._

_Name: Severus Snape_

_Birthday: January 9, 1960 (OMG! Our birthdays are sooooo close! :3)_

_Current Age: 9 years_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Extra: He's really good at smirking_

_Favorite Color: Navy Blue_

_Favorite Food: Vegetable Stew_

_Favorite Dessert: Pumpkin Pie_

_Favorite Game: Adventure (Yes~! We're going to be the bestest best friends EVER!)_

_As you can see from above Sev is sooooo awesome! We've only been friends for a little more than a week and he lets me call him by a nickname! AND he likes adventure! I can tell we will be friends forever~! :)_

_Laters,_

_Lily_

**~.~**

Harry could only stare blankly at the diary entry. 'I wonder how many detentions I would get if I called Snape by 'Sev'?' Harry thought to himself. 'Probably for the rest of my schooling at Hogwarts...'

And he'd probably be right. But it would be rather interesting to see Snape's face at that name. Harry shook his head, 'Nah! I really want to live to see my next birthday.'

**~.~**

_September 8th, 1969_

_Dear Diary,_

_So Sev was just telling me we have to wait till we're eleven to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Weird name huh? I thought so too! We have to wait till September 1st, 1971. That's going to be FOREVER! I already want to go and learn all I can about magic! I wonder how big their library is? Is it as big as ours or bigger? There's probably soooo many topics I can read from! I wonder about all their classes? How many are there? Can I take them all? It would be totally wicked if I could! ;)_

_Imagine! A whole world that lives in secret from non-magical people! I wonder what everything looks like? Are what I've read in fairytales real? Like dragons?! I want to meet a dragon! It would be so cool! Don't you think? Do you think I could pet one? Or maybe I could get one as a pet or friend? Ooooohhh~! Sev is going to bring some books for me the next time we meet! I can't wait!_

_Night,_

_Lily_

**~.~**

"So mum was a bookworm. She kind of reminds me of Hermione," Harry said to himself. He stared at that diary entry and sighed. "I wish you were still alive mum. I want to talk to you about school and live away from the Dursley's. Did you want me to live with them? Why did Voldemort have to kill you?!"

Harry started to get angrier at his life. He felt so cheated out of a family that loved him. He realized he was starting to tear so he angrily wiped them away. Noticing he was gripping his mothers diary pretty tight, he loosened his grip and tried to calm down. It would do no good to destroy something so precious to him. After a few moments of calming himself down Harry continued to read.

**~.~**

_October 30th, 1969_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is Halloween! Sev and I are going trick-or-treating with one another! And guess what we're going to be?! Go on! Guess!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Guess yet? Well I'll tell you anyways! We're going as a pair! Sev is going to be a vampire and I'm going to be his victim! Cool huh? He's going to have a cape with slicked back hair and since his skin is so pale he will only need fake blood! I have to put on some white make up and add blood to my neck like fang punctures. Next year I'm going to be the one infecting Sev as a werewolf and he's going to be my victim! :)_

_Oh it's going to be so much fun! And we're going to get so much candy! I can't wait for tomorrow!_

_Night,_

_Lily_

**~.~**

Laughter was all that could be heard in Harry's bedroom. After reading that Snape, the Greasy Dungeon Bat Snape, was a vampire for Halloween, Harry lost it. He couldn't stop his uncontrollable laughter at how accurate Snape was as a vampire. Everyone in school believed he's a vampire, but no one had proof. Harry took another look at the journal entry and a vision of Snape, then and now, with bloody fangs, slicked back hair, and his black cape flittering in the wind behind him sent him into laughing fits again.

It took a while but Harry finally managed to calm down and not start laughing at the journal entry. He was glad his relatives were out for the evening or he would be black and blue from Uncle Vernon.

**~.~**

_December 10th, 1969_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we got a new dusting of snow. It looks so pretty! Sev and I played all day long in the snow...okay not all day or we'd become ice cubes. That'd be pretty funny! Sev and I made snow forts, it took a while but it looks wicked! It looks like a castle and we hung a flag up and everything! We pretended to be knights and protect the princess from an evil dragon. Then we had a snowball fight. I won! :3 No one can best me in a snowball fight! Muwahahahahaha!_

_Anyways, after playing in the snow we went inside and had hot cocoa with marshmallows. Mum makes the best there ever is! Even Sev said so! So after we got all warmed up, Sev and I played a board game called scrabble. It's actually pretty hard to think up very good words. But in the end we decided to make up words and see who could make the funniest, wackiest word. Sev one that round. So it's 1-1 today. Next time I'm going to see if I can beat him in the games! ;)_

_Night,_

_Lily_

_The Undefeated Snowball Champion_

**~.~**

'Wow!' Harry thought, 'Mum can be quite devious. I never thought she could be so evil in a snowball fight.' Every diary entry he read of his mothers was great. It was great to read all about her unedited and see the real Lily and not what everyone saw. Harry wanted to know everything about his mum. He wanted to know if he had any of her features. It would be a wish come true if he did.

"Boy! Get down here!" Yelled his Uncle Vernon.

Harry sighed and put away his mothers diaries. He'd have to read tomorrow since there's no way he could anymore tonight. Before Harry left his room he cast a longing glance at the trunk, wishing to be still reading.

**~.~**

**A/N: Please read and review! :)**


End file.
